Merlin the Teenage Wizard
by ElementalMage19
Summary: Continued from my old profile ElementalMage666. Going through high school is hard enough without the extra struggle of juggling magical powers and a crazy cat who thinks he's a reincarnate dragon. Can Merlin survive without breaking the first rule of magic- Don't tell anyone about the magic! (Slightly based on Sabrina the Teenage Witch).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh look," a woman squealed as she clasped her wrinkled hands together, "right on schedule".

The person in question was floating above the bed while two pairs of eyes stared. Their expressions showed no concern, as if people floating on the night of their 16 birthday was a normal occurrence- it wasn't usually.

The second figure was an elderly man, "look he takes after his father."

The unspoken 'not like his mother' put a damper on their high spirts. Gaius and Alice were (to the outside world) a respectable elderly couple, however they both have supernatural abilities. Magic only appeared at 16, and only at 18 could you become a fully fledged witch. For two years the magic was unpredictable like a burst of energy inside of you( pointing your finger at someone ended with terrible consequences). But now their grandson, Merlin, had turned 16 and ready to enter their world.

Merlin mumbled in his sleep, turning his head so a strand of black fell into his eyes.

Alice decided that their creepy stares where not improving anything and nudged her husband, "come on, we don't want to wake the poor boy. He needs rest for his big day tomorrow."

Gaius sadly nodded and took a fleeting last glance back at the powerful sleeping boy.

Merlin yawned and glared bleary eyed at the time on his clock- oh how he wished to pause time to get a good sleep, he had slept terribly. A loud meow alerted him from his sleep deprived state.

"Oh hello Killigharah, ready to wish me luck."

The ebony coloured cat ignored him and preceded to lick his fur. Merlin scrambled to his feet and grabbed the protesting feline.

"Be a good little kitty", Merlin sang and stroked Killy's fur (the right way) and the cat groaned in pleasure and forgot he was angry at Merlin. Merlin smirked, "I will never doubt your loyalty.

"Merlin get down here or you'll be late" the voice of his aunt Alice echoed through the creaky floorboards.

Rushing down stairs Merlin was met with the impenetrable force of both his uncle and aunt looking at him, a discarded puzzle sitting incomplete at the table.

"Okay, what did I do?" Merlin asked catiously.

Alice and Gaius were always doing a puzzle, it could only be bad news when they had stopped half way through.

"Don't look so nervous Merlin, you aren't in trouble."

"Oh", Merlin said grabbing an apple and biting into it, splattering the surrounding area with apple juice. The clock was ticking and he didn't want to be late to school.

"Merlin we have to tell you-"

"Merlin are you ready yet", a voice yelled through the letterbox. Will. Merlin dashed to the door and beamed as his childhood friend stared back at him.

"I'm ready, my uncle and aunt were going to tell me something."

The two boys looked expectantly at the pair.

"We'll tell you when you get home."

Will felt satisfied with the answer and manhaddled out the door, "by Mr and Mrs Emrys".

The two chucked at the closing door, "when do you think he will call us by our first names".

"When you stop using the Eyebrow on him," Alice replied smoothly, "anyway we need to finish our puzzle."

Merlin was freaked out.

"Come on Merlin it's just school."

"You forget I've been homeschooled for all my life."

Merlin had arrived in Camelot when he was 10 after the death of his mother to live with his only living relatives- Gaius and Alice. They took him in and homeschooled him since they belived the whole education scheme was corrupted. But this year Merlin had protested saying he wanted to go to Camelot high school with Will and be a normal kid. After a lot of rows Alice and Gaius had finally relented and allowed him to attend school.

The sound of a bell made Merlin jump, "calm down", Will said reassuring, "you're already faring better than other new kids as you already have a friends."

Merlin smiled and entered the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh look who we have here," a squeaky voice said from behind Merlin.

He turned from talking to Will and he was enveloped with a smell of rich perfume.

"Hi I'm Merlin", he said and extended his hand, an epitome of politeness to the beautiful girl in front of him

She scoffed, "what kind of name is 'Merlin', were your parents smoking weed when they choose your name."

"Uh," Merlin was stunned, he didn't realise people were this mean, he thought Mean Girls was fictional (the only teen school movie he had watched) how naïve he thought bitterly. He felt a stinge of pain when she mentioned parents, his father had left him when he was little, so he grew up with his mother. Until she died 6 years ago, it was still a sore ache in his heart that he desperately tried to make Gaius and Alice fill.

The girl looked the part of a Mean Girl with long sleek black hair and piercing green eyes, her face glowed with confidence as she pulled her self esteme from the two less pretty indistiguable girls beside her.

"Ignore them Merlin", Will said pulling him away from the girl, "Morgana is mean to everyone."

"Oh, look it's William, how's your father." The girls behind her squawked in coordinated laughter.

Will just smirked, "you've overdone that joke, he's buried ten feet under, where you'll be if your mean to Merlin again".

Merlin felt a genuine burst of affection for Will and felt like hugging him.

Morgana glared and crossed her arms in a defensive position (the two girls behind her copied her stance).

"Watch it Merlin" she replied, looking at him as if he was a spec of dust, "you never know what will happen," with that ominous remark she left, heels clicking across the worn floor.

Will didn't seem fazed, "Come on I want to introduce you to someone,".

Merlin followed Will through the long winding passages that made the school until they reached the library. The library was a massive, it had panels of rich wood that lined the room complete with rows and rows of books from A in Account and Z in Zebra. Merlin compared the wonders of the library to Aladdin's Cave and half expected a genie to come out as he brushed against the polo fished spines.

"Come on Merlin, we haven't got all day."

Merlin was pulled in a small alcove that was surrounded in bean bags and cushions of all size, colour and texture. Sitting on a comfy lime green bean bag was a girl reading intently at a book. Merlin tried to make out the title, but the words were so worn away they were barely legible.

"Gwen", Will greeted, "this is Merlin."

The tanned girl looked up from her book, gentle straightening her crocked glasses.

"Merlin!" she said beaming, a complete opposite of Morgana. Merlin hesitantly made to reach her hand, she ignored his hand and brought him into a tight hug, "Will never stops talking about you."

"Gwen", Will muttered blushing.

Merlin was equally as embarrassed, knowing he had rattled off everything he knew about Will to a frustrated Alice.

"We met the witch on the way".

Merlin frowned as he felt a burst of offense at that particular vocabulary. Beside him Gwen stiffened, "Morgana is no witch, she was a very nice person."

"Yeah was," Will emphasised, "notice the past tense".

Merlin felt the air crackled, as the two faced off at each other, "hey guys-".

"I think she just has low esteem and needs the girls to build confidence-."

"-Just because she was your friend, doesn't mean you have to protect her, come on she was rude to Merlin."

Gwen sighed, defeated, "it's just we were bbfs, I don't know why it stopped."

"Oh come in you lovable teddy." Will said snatching Gwen into a hug.

Merlin stood awkwardly at the side until they broke free and followed them to class. Just as he rounded the corner he felt something hit his head. He blacked out.


End file.
